Cegonhas não existem?
by Koorime Hyuuga
Summary: Que tipo de conversa irá rolar quando Kakashi e Jiraya tentam explicar os prazeres e a origem da vida à Naruto, Sasuke e Sai?Primeira tentativa de humor n.n...Segundo capítulo em breve, versão com as meninas! *Hentai no Hime*


**Olá pessoal!! Alguns devem me conhecer pela fic "Era apenas um jogo" ( Romance; Hentai / NejiTenten )...se não, leiam ela também ;D**

**Enfim...quero pedir as sinceras desculpas pelo MEGA atraso dela, mas tenho andado ocupadíssima e muita estressada ultimamente, logo, sem tempo nem criatividade...**

**Agora que eu entrei de férias, talvez até adiante um pouco, já estou forçando a cabeça para ver se vem alguma coisa hehe...por enquanto, trago essa nova "tentativa" de humor que fiz parceladamente em míseros tempos vagos rsrs...espero que curtam tanto quanto a outra...bjokas**

**A cegonha não existe?**

3 anos após todos os incidentes da 1º saga de Naruto, Sasuke está de volta a Konoha, e finalmente o time 7 está formado novamente, claro, agora com um integrante a mais!

Fim de tarde e o time 7 agora se separava, cada um para seus afazeres do resto do dia.

- Naruto, Sasuke, Sai! Quero falar com vocês se possível amanha...Sakura, você não precisa vir.

- O que você quer falar com a gente que a Sakura-chan não possa ouvir Kakashi-sensei?

- Naruto...se não é para ela ouvir é claro que não vou contar agora.

- Que história é essa agora Kakashi!? Porque não posso vir?

- Bem...digamos que é um assunto de homem para homens...

- Por que então não falou apenas com o Sasuke-kun! (N.A.: sim...ela ainda gosta dele -.- )

Uma gota pesou sobre o cenho do jounin e uma pontada de orgulho se fez na mente do Uchiha.

- Porquê apenas ele? É o mais bichinha daqui...até Naruto-kun que tem um pênis menor conseguir ser mais homem que esse Uchiha traidor.

- O quê você disse seu...

O jovem loiro já avançava para cima do novo integrante quando foi apartado por Kakashi.

- Por favor crianças...deixem suas discussões e piadas para amanha quando não tivermos damas por perto.

Uma expressão interrogativa se fez no rosto de todos, o que de tão importante e particular a homens, Kakashi queria com eles?

Todos se foram e logo já estavam entretidos com seus afazeres.

Na manha seguinte, como de costume, todos acordaram cedo e foram para a zona de treinamento do time 7.

- Kakashi-sensei nunca muda.

- Já deveria estar acostumado, dobe.

- Calado teme!

- Por favor, não mereço ouvir discussão de um casal logo pela manha...

- O QUÊ!? Calado você também!!

- Oe oe Naruto...já tão animado assim de manhã...que bom!! - falou o sensei que tinha acabado de chegar, sorridente.

- Você está atrasado!

- Ahh...gomen é que no caminho...

- NÃO QUEREMOS OUVIR!

- Yey, está muito nervoso...por acaso está sentindo falta da Sakura-chan?!

- Anh? Não meta a Sakura-chan nisso! Quero saber o quê de tão idiota tem para nos falar que não podemos continuar com nossas missões e treinamentos normais.

- Ahhh, as vezes é bom mudar a rotina não acham? n.n

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Não se pode agradar a todos. -.-"

- Fale logo a que veio Kakashi-sensei...não temos o dia todo.

- Já falarei Sasuke...mas antes esperaremos a presença de mais uma pessoa.

- Quem?! o.O

- Ai está ele...

- Yo minna...

- AHHH Ero-sennin! O quê você veio fazer aqui? - falou enquanto apontava freneticamente para o homem que acabara de chegar.

- Ann...Kakashi-san pediu minha ajuda para alguns assuntos a tratar com vocês...como sou um homem muito bom não pude negar! n.n

- ¬¬ Sim...conheço sua bondade...

- ¬¬ Hunf...

- n.n Olá Jiraya-sama...

- Bom dia Sai...a você também Sasuke...

- Hum...

- Bem, antes de começarmos a conversa, quero que me respondam uma coisa com sinceridade. - falou o homem com um semblante sério no rosto.

- O quê? - perguntou o loiro.

- Quem aqui acha a Sakura bonita?

- Ewwww??

- ...

- Anh? A feiosa?

- Já vi que você não acha não é, Sai?

- Hum...não...acho sim...um pouco...

- Então porque chama ela de feiosa?

- Em parte ela é feia... - falava com pouca emoção na voz.

- Como "em parte"?

- Hum...ela não tem um corpo muito desenvolvido sabe.

- Calado!! A Sakura-chan é linda!

- Hum...pelo menos o Sai observa esses detalhes...

- Já é um grande avanço não, Jiraya-sama?

- E você Naruto? Pelo que disse, acha ela bonita não é? - perguntou voltando-se para o rapaz que agora encarava Sai mortalmente.

- Bem...err...ahh...e-eu...eu acho... - falou enquanto ficava vermelho e mexia descompassadamente os dedos.

- Hunf...dobe! ¬¬

- E você Sasuke?

- ...não interessa... - terminou virando o rosto.

- Creio que isso foi um sim, não?! n.n

O rapaz permaneceu calado.

- Bem já que todos aqui são machos...vejo que posso continuar a conversa.

- o.o

- o.o

- o.o

- Vocês! Meus caros jovens, desnaturados!

- O quê? o.O

- Hunf... ¬¬

- n.n

- Todos cresceram na ausência dos pais e de quaisquer outras fontes de informações. - falava poeticamente.

- Informações de quê? - o loiro estava completamente desnorteado.

- Sexo meu garoto! Sexo!

- o.o Heim?

- o.o

- Ahh, isso eu conheço... n.n

- Pois então divida seus conhecimentos e talvez experiências conosco meu jovem.

- Hum...é o ato de procriação. Acontece entre um homem e uma mulher. Li em um livro que as emoções desse momento são tão intensas que muitas pessoas já enfartaram. u.u

- -.-"

- -.-"

- o.O

- o.o

- Parece ser uma emoção bem difícil de expressar. - falava agora meio pensativo.

- Esqueça! Não é isso que quero!

- O quê você quer afinal Kakashi-sensei? A explicação do Sai me pareceu bem inteligente. u.u

- Para você até uma mula parece inteligente, dobe.

- O que disse, teme?!

- Eei! Posso continuar?

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- Pode Kakashi-san. n.n

- Caham! Bem, como eu dizia...o quê é sexo afinal?

- É o ato de...

- Já disse que não queria essa explicação!

- Mas o Sai...

- Chega Naruto! Calado, quando quiser falar levante a mão! u.ú Como o Kakashi dizia...sexo é nada mais nada menos, de algo que não podemos viver sem...

- o.o"

- -.-"

- n.n

- Principalmente nós, homens!

#mão levantada#

- Pode falar Naruto...

- Mas e a Sakura-chan?

- O quê tem ela?

- Ela é mulher...significa que não faz? Mas o Sai disse...

- Esqueça o que o Sai disse!! E sim...as mulheres também fazem Naruto, mas não dependem tanto quanto nós, homens. u.u

- Ahhh...e porquê nós dependemos tanto assim?

- Estou tentando chegar nisso. ¬¬

- Hum... o.o

- ¬¬

- o.o

- ¬¬

- Mas continue...

- ¬¬ Muito bem! Quem aqui já se masturbou?

- Anh? o.O

- Hum...

- n.n??

- Como eu imaginava u.u Pobres shinobis que renegam aos prazeres da vida...ficam tão obcecados por poder que esquecem de outras coisas ¬¬ Para variar nem devem saber como vieram ao mundo não é?

- Hum...Itachi uma vez me contou uma lenda sobre a Lua...

- Não é nada disso!

- Hum...repolho? :B Ouvi algo sobre repolhos uma vez...mas preferia ter nascido de uma plantação de lámen...

- Lámen não dá em árvore, dobe!

- Repolhos também não!

- Quis dizer que o lámen é fabricado, e não que brota já daquela forma.

- Como você sabe? u.ú Nunca viu...

- Não sou burro igual a você!

- E como uma criança nasce de um repolho, teme?

- Não faço idéia...a história da Lua me parecia mais convincente do que uma horta de lámen. ¬¬

- Hum...quem sabe a história da lótus...

Imaginação dos dois: (Lee fazendo sua lótus primária e aparecendo uma criança DO NADA de seu golpe)

- Não.

-Não.

- Eu sei! n.n O homem joga uma sementinha na barriga da mulher...essa sementinha já vem com água e nutrientes! n.n Lá a mulher planta ela e o bebê nasce!

- o.o

- o.o

- -.-"

- -.-"

- Viu, teme! A história da plantação era verdadeira! - bradou acusadoramente.

- NÃO! Sai, sua explicação está corretíssima...porém você usou palavras diferentes para expressar cada coisa. Esses tipos de explicações só é dada a crianças...e vocês ainda acreditam nelas?

- E não é para acreditar?

- Hunf...

- Eu lí essa em um livro sobre...

- Esqueça... ¬¬ Bem, vamos lá...Sasuke!

- Hum...?

- O que você sentia quando aquela garota linda do seu antigo grupo chegava perto de você?

- Como assim?

- Ela praticamente se jogava para cima de você. ¬¬

- Ah sim...hum...nojo talvez.

- Nojo? o.O

- Sim...ela era antipática demais.

- E o que isso influência aí em baixo?

- Em baixo de onde?

- Aí sabe... - falou apontando para as calças do rapaz.

- Hum...uma vez ela quase rasgou minha calça...tive que pegar outra no antigo esconderijo do Orochim...

- NÃO! Pelo amor de Kami! Dentro ela! Dentro dela!

- Hum... - olhou para baixo logo constatando a que o sensei se referia - ...bem, já agiu estranho algumas vezes, mas depois voltava ao normal...

- Ótimo! Um passo dado...você sabe porque agia estranho?

- ...

- Por que você a queria!

- Eu não...ela é mais antipática do que a Sakura!

- Já disse que isso não influência em nada! u.u

- Então como assim?

- Você queria tocá-la, senti-la, e entregar a tal sementinha para ela... - falou poeticamente.

- Não diga besteiras! Meu filho nunca seria de uma mulher como aquela! Quero refazer meu clã com honra!

- Santa Ignorância! u.u

- HAHAHA o teme e Karin-san! Já pensou que bicho sairia?

- n.n riri

- ¬¬ Você quer morrer dobe?

- Meninos...calma...vamos continuar com a explicação. Bem Sasuke-kun, não é que você faria isso, mas seu corpo estava pedindo por isso, é algo inevitável para nós! u.u

#mão levantada#

- Fale Naruto. ¬¬

- Eu conseguiria! Eu não senti nada quando cheguei perto dela!

- Ela não se atirava a você como se atirava a mim dobe. ¬¬

- Está dizendo que é melhor do que eu, teme?

- Não estou dizendo. ¬¬ É fato! u.u

- Ora seu...

- Naruto! Calado...

- o.o Mas...Kakashi-sensei, se o Sasuke não queria nada com ela e nem eu senti nada por ela, porque isso acontece?

- Ha! Também já lí algo assim!

- Já?

- Sim...não existe relação somente entre homem e mulher...pode existir também entre homens e entre mulheres.

- o.O Eu...e o teme? Ewwww!!

- Não diga besteiras, seu idiota!

- Bem, o Naruto-kun correu atrás de você o tempo inteiro, e você cedeu voltar para a vila...qualquer um duvida de vocês. u.u

- O que isso tem a ver!!

- Eu voltei apenas por que não tinha mais para aonde ir. u.u

- O quê!? Então pode ir embora seu mal agradecido!

- É o que estou fazendo! - falou o moreno fazendo menção de se afastar.

- Sasuke!! Fique aí onde está! - bradou agora o homem de máscara!

- Chega dessa conversa idiota vocês três! - o sennin deu por fim.

- Você não sentiu nada por ela, Naruto, por que talvez não seja o tipo de garota que você prefira...já o Sasuke tem um ego grande demais para dar alguma chance aquela menina.

- o.o

- ù.ú

- n.n

#mão levantada#

- O que é agora?

- Mas Kakashi-sensei, como vamos jogar essa tal semente lá? Vamos abrir a barriga da mulher? Precisamos de um ninja médico?

- Isso vai ser bem complicado de explicar...mas é aí que está toda a parte escondida da história.

- E por que vocês escondiam?

- É uma questão de ética...apesar de eu achar que as pessoas deveriam aprender essas coisas desde cedo. u.u - falava o homem mais velho.

mão levantada

- Fale Naruto. ¬¬

- Não dói?

- O quê?

- Para uma semente sair de lá... o.o

- Não! São sementes muito minúsculas!

- Sementes? Sai mais de uma? o.O

- Sim...milhares.

- X.X

- u.u' Urg...

- n.n' Deve doer não?

- Não...são muito, muito pequenas mesmo!

- Hum...se são muito pequenas...como a mulher vai conseguir pegá-las para plantar?

- Ai ai...já disse que ninguém toca nelas!

- Kakashi-san...deixe-me explicar isso a eles...

- Tudo bem...

- Acontece, Naruto, que quando você joga essas sementes na mulher, você estará perto de onde essas sementes serão plantadas.

- Como? o.O Não é dentro da mulher? É algum tipo de kuchiose no jutsu?

- -.-" Não...apenas "isso" - falou apontando para as calças do garoto - estará dentro dela.

- Ewwwww?? O.O Como? Por quê?

- Me escute com atenção agora Naruto. Na mulher existe um lugar, bem ali, quase no mesmo lugar do seu, que tem uma passagem apenas para eles... :D

- -.-" Jiraya-sama, desfaça essa cara de satisfação.

- ...e é lá que o seu vai entrar.

- Aposto que ele não consegue.

- Também acho.

- Eu ouvi a piada!!

- Quer dizer que ninguém planta, elas são jogadas lá e se plantam sozinhas?

- Basicamente isso jovem Uchiha.

- E depois?

- Se desenvolve e viram vocês?

- Nós?

- Sempre soube que o traidor não passava de uma florzinha. ¬¬

- Você não veio de lugar diferente.

- Parece que o Naruto-kun não se desenvolveu completamente.

- Huhu...

- Calem essa boca!!

- Mas e você Naruto? Já sentiu algo, igualmente estranho ao que o Sasuke sentia pela Karin, pela Sakura?

- Anh? Ahh, Siim!! Diversas vezes! n.n

- O.o

- O.o

- Mas descobri um modo rápido de fazer ele voltar ao normal! Viu teme, como sou mais esperto que você? - falou apontando para o moreno.

- O quê? Como?

- Anh? Eu chamo ela para comer lámen! n.n

- o.O Isso te acalma?

- Claro! Lámen me faz esquecer de tudo!

- -.-"

- -.-"

- Então é só eu comer Oden que resolve? (N.A.: é um prato japonês...finje que ele gosta XD)

- Claro que não!

- O que eu devo comer? Não tenho esses tipos de preferências?

- E você sente isso por alguém, Sai?

- Hum...com quase toda garota

- O.O

- O.O

#mão levantada#

- O quê é agora Naruto?

- Kakashi-sensei, significa que o Sai quer plantar sementes em todos os lugares? Não seria melhor ele ser jardineiro do que shinobi?

- ...

- ...

- ...

- O quê...? o.o

- -.-" Bom já que as piadas acabaram, vou ensiná-los uma forma menos complicada de se acalmarem.

- o.o

- o.o

- o.o

#atenção#

- Vocês devem acalmá-los usando uma de suas mãos...

#todos olham para as mãos#

- Minha mão?

- o.o ...

- n.n ... Não entendi...

- É simples, vocês devem dar a atenção que eles querem...é só pegar e fazer carinho...

#todos pondo as mãos nas calças#

- Não aqui!

#todos tiram#

- Aonde então?

- Você devem fazer isso escondidos...em lugares reservados, e somente quando ele agir "estranho" de novo.

- Por quê?

- Por que eles necessitam disso, fora que não seria nem um pouco legal se alguma menina visse.

- Por quê?

- Porque, Naruto, elas irão saber que vocês querem plantar a semente nelas...ù.û - falava o homem já nervoso.

- Quer dizer que se souberem, irão se atirar em nós, mais do que a Karin-san se atirava ao teme?

- E quem garante que todas querem sua semente, dobe? Ninguém quer um filho idiota.

- Nem com pênis pequeno...

- o.o"

- o.o"

- CALADO SEU MALDITO?!

- Devo concordar com você...nenhuma semente deve nem conseguir sair daí...¬¬

- CALADOS!

- Calados vocês!! - bradou o sennin.

- o.o ...

- o.o ...

- o.o ...

- Otimo...agora que os defeitos já foram expostos, voltemos a explicação.

- Eeei já disse que não tenho esse problema! òó

- Pouco me importa Naruto! Não estamos aqui para argumentar isso agora! - interveio o homem velho.

- Esse tipo de coisa não importa na nossa conversa, garotos. Estamos falando das tais sementes agora.

- Jiraya -sama...com todo respeito, se não queremos filhos agora, porque está nos dizendo isso?

- Porque mesmo não querendo jovem Uchiha, seus corpos já estão em condicionamento físico para isso e pedindo por isso também.

- Condicionamento físico? Quer dizer que fiquei mais forte?

- Não Naruto...você apenas cresceu exteriormente e interiormente de forma que já esteja preparado para isso.

- Humm...

- Enfim, para algumas meninas, e isso não inclui a Karin-san...

- o.o

- o.o

- o.o

- Esse tipo de relacionamento logo cedo, abusa de sua imagem.

- Como assim?

- As meninas preferem primeiro namorar, conhecer o parceiro antes de querer fazer isso.

- O quê é exatamente "isso"? Ter filhos? Nem eu quero filhos com alguém que não conheço. òó

- Você não precisa ter filhos agora, Naruto, mas seu corpo pede por isso, e existem inúmeras formas de evitar ter filhos mesmo fazendo.

- Mas para quê vou querer fazer se não quero ter filho?

- Ai está um detalhe que vocês só saberão fazendo. ;D - o sennin falava em tom zombeteiro.

- Fora que, também, nascem muitas sementes de vocês, logo, precisam estar sempre jogado-as para fora. u.u

- o.o" Mas que detalhe é esse que o Ero-sennin mencionou?

- o.o

- o.o

- Bem...

- Deixe-me falar Kakashi-san.

- Ok.

- É... o homem fez uma pausa dramática ...incrivelmente prazeroso! \o/ (ohhhhhhh!! #tambores no fundo#)

- O.O

- ò.ô

- o.o

- ...

- ...

- Será que o tio do lámen ainda está aberto? #sai andando#

- Vou treinar... #vai para outro lado#

- n.n Não tenho nenhuma desculpa igual a de vocês... #sai andando também#

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Enfim...de que adiantou Jiraya-sama?

- Foi uma conversa muito agradável. n.n Vou escrever trechos no meu próximo livro. \o/

- -.-" Só não mencione nenhuma frase de qualquer um dos três.

**OWARI**

** Não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho roxinho aqui em baixo heim ;D quem sabe gera mais criatividade n.n**


End file.
